


you're painted on my skin, love, and you are beautiful

by WriterWinged



Series: Fair Game Soulmate Verse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, hm, im totally going to write more for this verse, my titles are becoming longer and longer, this becomes SO sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged
Summary: Day 4: Birds/SoulmatesClover's soulmark paints a pretty accurate picture of his soulmate.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Soulmate Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	you're painted on my skin, love, and you are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this without doing day 2 or 3*
> 
> sup. i am totally going to do more for this verse, just after i finish day 7's fic (its 18 chapters. 18. CHAPTERS. MINIMUM.) 
> 
> days 2 & 3 are like half done and there is no way im doing day 6. day 5 is a maybe.

Soulmarks were a sign. A sign that you weren’t alone, that there was someone that would stand beside you, no matter what. Soulmarks were a comfort in a cold world. They showed what your soulmate held dear and close to heart 

Clover had been estasic when he had gotten his, a crow carrying an emblem in flight. As time had gone on and both he and his soulmate grew older, it had changed. The crow had taken rest on a scythe and one emblem had become three. One became scratched, another shattered, and the last lost its vibrancy.

But tragedy wasn’t the only thing that his soulmate experienced, as the nest showed. It was cradled by the scythe, protected and held dear. He had been ecstatic at the yellow dragon curled within and even more so when the red roses had started to grow and bloom two years later.

His soulmate loved their family so much that it was a part of them, that it echoed in their very soul. It was beautiful and wonderful and he couldn’t wait to meet them.

-|-

Clover couldn’t help the skip in his step as he walked into the Ace Ops debriefing room. Over the past few weeks new symbols had been appearing in the nest, lightning, a new type of flower, and a shield. His soulmate’s family was growing and he was so happy for them. Not even Specialist Schnee’s disapproving look could take this from him. His good mood waned a bit as the weeks carried on, more protesters showing up dead, Robyn being… Robyn, but it stayed strong.

At least, until Specialist Schnee saw his soulmark. The Ace Ops had just come back from dealing with another Grimm infestation and Clover had managed to use his Semblance to avoid the worst of the attacks. It hadn’t saved his shirt though which was alright, since the attack would have put him out of commission if it had landed.

It did, however, put his soulmark on display as he hadn’t been able to find a new shirt on the transport. It wasn’t a problem, at least until he left the room. Specialist Schnee made a noise like someone had just stabbed her and her expression, when Clover looked at her, was utterly scandalized. Even the General looked pole-axed.

“Is there something wrong, Specialist Schnee, General?” Clover asked. Specialist Schnee’s eyes snapped to his.

“Your soulmate is-” she started, stopping as the General pressed a fist to his mouth and coughed. Her mouth moved for several moments, Clover watching as her expression changed quickly, “Your soulmate is… a… uses a scythe.”

“Yes?” But she didn’t say anything else, just leaving the room. He turned to the General, hoping he would offer some insight.

Instead, he placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, “Your soulmate is a good man, but Specialist Schnee and him do not see eye to eye.” With those parting words, the General left as well. Clover stared blankly for several minutes before wandering to the Ace Ops common room.

“So, what was that about?” Elm asked, leaning forward.

“I think Ice Queen wants to kill me because of my soulmate or just my soulmate.” he replied blankly, still reeling.

Harriet winced in the background, “Well, that’s going to be interesting.”

-|-

Despite that revelation, he didn’t actually get any other clues about his soulmate. His mark did get three more symbols, one that he felt would result in Winter killing his soulmate regardless, seeing as it was her family sigil. In the face of that, the third type of flowers and pine needles were nothing. He started keeping spare shirts just in case his got torn again.

“Ace Ops,” Everyone snapped to attention at Winter’s call, “Atlas Air Control has reported that one of the Mantas had headed off course into Mantle. It is suspected to be stolen.” Clover could understand why they were being called in now. If these were agents of Salem, then they couldn’t risk sending people that were not in the know. “You are to find who was on that Manta and arrest them, no matter what they do. Understood?”

“Affirmative, ma’am.” Clover replied. Winter gave a sharp nod and strode right back out of the room. Once she was gone, the Ace Ops were in movement. Clover called for transport down to Mantle, sending a silent prayer to the Gods that they didn’t run into Robyn or any Grimm. Technically, he’d argue later, his luck held. After all, they arrested Qrow and his flock after the Grimm had been killed.

-|-

Clover admitted, after much hassling, that he may have had suspicions about Qrow being his soulmate when he saw Harbinger and Weiss had hugged Winter. But he didn’t really want to believe it, since it would mean he made one of the worst first impressions on his soulmate ever (Qrow would later tell him that no, that belonged to his sister). He finally admitted it to himself when he saw Qrow’s emblem on his sleeves.

He wouldn’t be able to mistake it as anything else, it was far too unique. So the obvious thing to do then would be to have a small breakdown in his room and come up with ideas to woo his soulmate.

He may have taken the flirting a bit too far, based on Qrow’s constantly embarrassed face and how Nora may have threatened to break his legs after the fifth time Qrow fled from him. 

So he was pretty, had a wonderful sense of humor, was amazing with kids and really needed someone to tell him daily that he deserved to feel good about himself? (He may have said that word for word to Nora. She found that a good reason.) After that was cleared up, the kids gave him tips to ‘sweep Qrow off his feet.’

To be fair to them, he did stop running away. Instead, he started turning the tables on Clover by giving it his all. Clover had never been more delighted, except when Qrow finally accepted his request for a date and let him utterly spoil him. Everything came to light when his shirt got torn, again.

-|-

“Damnit, shamrock, how did you miss that Sabyr?” Qrow asked, utterly amused as Clover cursed at the state of his shirt. He’d already had his panic on the ride back, Clover making sure that it was not his fault.

“Was a bit busy with the two in front of me, feathers.” Clover made a sound of happiness as he pulled out his extra shirt. “I am so glad I started keeping extras here.”

“Does that happen often?” Qrow watched the rippling muscles of Clover’s back with delight, shock erupting as he pulled his ruined shirt off and revealed his soulmark.

“You’d be surprised. It’s like the universe has it out for just my shirts. Torn, ripped, stained, you name it, it's happened. It’s the one thing my Semblance can’t prevent, trust me, I’ve tried.” Clover started to pull the new shirt on, only to stop at the feeling of hands on his back, “Qrow?”

Qrow didn’t reply, his fingers slowly tracing- Clover took a deep breath as he realized that Qrow was tracing his soulmark. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Qrow stared, wide-eyed, at his back. He dragged his eyes up to meet Clover’s, something fragile in his eyes.

“I’m… I’m your soulmate?” Qrow’s voice was soft, a mesh of dozens of different feelings in his words. Clover felt something melt in his chest as he looked at this man that he loved, not just because he was his soulmate. He turned around, pulling his shirt down the rest of the way, Qrow’s hands pulling away.

“Yes,” Clover caught Qrow’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on them, “And I’d have no one else.” Qrow drew in a shaky breath as he stared at the man who had been courting him for weeks, who’d all but declared his love for him and found he could believe him.


End file.
